


Only Tongue Can Tell

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Series: Dog Days of Summer [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dogdaysofsummer, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-24
Updated: 2005-08-24
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have to go," he murmurs against Sirius’s neck, "but every second I’m there, I’ll be wishing I were here with you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Tongue Can Tell

_but for now we are young, let us lay in the sun, and count every beautiful thing we can see, love to be in the arms of all i am keeping here with me_ ~Neutral Milk Hotel, "In an Aeroplane Over the Sea"

*

"Don’t go to work," Sirius murmurs in Remus’s ear, his breath warm and his lips soft. A pleasurable shiver buzzes through Remus’s body. He turns his face to meet Sirius’s lips, languid touch of mouth and tongue that warms him even more than the late August sunshine.

He rolls onto his side, pushes Sirius down onto his back in the grass, and straddles him. Sirius’s skin is warm and salty under Remus’s tongue as he kisses his way down--elegant sweep of jaw and line of throat, smooth muscled perfection of chest and belly, light spray of freckles on his left hip and--"Moony, that tickles," when he lets his fingers flutter along Sirius’s ribs.

Sirius grabs his hand and pulls him up for another, more lingering kiss, slick slide of tongues and half-swallowed moans as Remus rolls his hips and Sirius thrusts up in response, seeking friction. Desire, always simmering beneath Remus’s skin, flares anew as they ebb and flow on the soft green grass of the yard, the heat shimmering in the distance merely an echo of the fire between them, hotter than a million suns.

Sirius arches and bows beneath him, shuddering to release with a low groan Remus swallows, his whole body suffused with heat, bright white and gold behind his eyes, as if he's swallowing Sirius’s light and being transfigured by it. Spent, he slumps down on top of Sirius, pressing open-mouthed kisses to his throat, breathing him in.

Remus wants to lie in the grass with Sirius all day, every day, especially as the long lazy days of August draw to a close and they'll be returning to Hogwarts for their last year. He knows everything will change, is changing, has changed already, and he doesn’t want it to, not now that he has Sirius, and Sirius has him, and they have spent the last few weeks in their own little paradise.

But the world outside is knocking, and Remus knows they can’t hide forever.

"I have to go," he murmurs against Sirius’s neck, "but every second I’m there, I’ll be wishing I were here with you." It is as close as he comes to ever telling Sirius how he really feels, how _much_ he feels--it overwhelms him sometimes, and he chokes on the words, on the feelings, because one person shouldn’t be able to feel so much for another, so much that it fills him and seems to radiate from every pore. He hopes Sirius knows, hopes he can one day find the words to tell him, the way Sirius tells him with every look, every word, every touch.

Remus doesn’t have the words, but when he kisses Sirius again before he leaves for work, he believes they're speaking the same language, and Sirius understands.

*


End file.
